Good Things and Snow
by Jade Hunter
Summary: The best things happen when it snows, and for teenage Lorelai, the tradition continues for yet another year. Lorelai x Christopher


****

Title: Good Things and Snow

****

Author: Jade Hunter

****

Disclaimer: _Gilmore Girls_ does not belong to me. At all. If it did, Tristan would still be on the show making time with Rory and Lorelai and Christopher would be doing the same.

****

A.N: Inspired partially by seeing snow on the mountains – I live in a non-snowy place, so imagine my pleasant surprise – and partly by my new L/C phase.

"talking"

__

thoughts

emphasis

###################################################################

It was snowing.

Good things happened when it snowed.

At least, they were supposed to. Her first date, her first kiss, her first boyfriend asking to go steady, all of these things had happened when snow fell from the sky.

It was snowing now.

Lorelai Victoria Gilmore pouted sullenly.

It was snowing now, and good things had not happened. This was the first time in all her fifteen years – that she could recall, anyway – when nothing good happened on a snow day.

In fact, something bad was happening.

__

It's snowing, it's beautiful, and I'm stuck here, she thought, despondent.

Although it was her home, her parents hosting the small Christmas party – though the holiday wasn't for a month yet, Hartford celebrated it early, so that families could make the obligatory appearance and still have time for vacation in Hawaii or Tahiti – Lorelai was not having fun.

Although there were a few people her age milling around, Lorelai was not all that eager to see them, because most of them were as boring as their parents, who also filled the guest list. Being stuck in a house full of old people talking about business wasn't exactly the young Gilmore's idea of a good time, but her mother's fierce scowl had brought her here, suffering in silence, because even she knew that she couldn't make a scene in public. Unless she wanted the country club gossip vine to spread it all around school.

Which she didn't, though sometimes she did it just to drive her parents crazy. 

She just wasn't in the mood, because it was snowing and nothing good had happened and her dark blue dress was somewhat uncomfortable.

"Lorelai, come here," her mother beckoned imperiously, and like a good little girl, Lorelai went. "I want you to meet Straub and Francine, the Haydens."

Fighting back a groan, Lorelai pasted a smile on her face, turning the Gilmore charm up full blast. She could guess what was coming next.

Predictably, Emily Gilmore continued, smiling widely, "They have a son, around your age, Christopher."

"Yes," Francine Hayden nodded, also smiling. She obviously liked the young girl before here, looking prim and demure, a nice young lady, she was probably thinking. 

Lorelai would have liked to do something drastic, show her true nature and all that, but she didn't. It was snowing and nothing good had happened; she wasn't in the mood.

Straub Hayden spoke up, his face severe although he was trying to be friendly, "Christopher's around here, somewhere."

"He plans to go to Princeton, you know," Emily added, eagerly. "Quite the intelligent young man."

__

And a great big bore, I bet, Lorelai filled in, holding back an un-lady-like snort of contempt. She knew the sort of guys her mother tried to set her up with, and didn't like them one bit.

"Why don't you go look for him, dear?" Francine asked, waving her off in a direction.

Knowing a dismissal when she saw one, Lorelai obediently walked off, relieved to do so. Once she was sure she was away from their line of sight, she stopped craning her neck as if looking for someone and headed towards her favorite hiding place. 

Going upstairs would make her conspicuous, but heading outside for a breath of fresh air was not.

Lorelai opened the French doors leading to the verandah-slash-balcony and stepped outside, heedless of the wind and the snow.

The cold hit her, raising goosebumps, but, wrapping her arms around herself, Lorelai made no move to head back inside.

__

Freezing to death would be better and much more merciful than going back in there, she thought, and made a face.

"Not very ladylike, is that?"

Lorelai started. She hadn't known that anyone else had come out here. Whirling around, she came face to face with someone she didn't know.

She raised an eyebrow. _Wow._

The unknown someone was a boy, around her age and very good looking to boot. He had light hair, somewhere between the comfortable zone of brown and blonde. His eyes were blue – not her own electric blue, but light, summertime blue. He was clad in khaki slacks and a light blue dress shirt with a dark blue blazer covering his broad shoulders; she would have said he was dressed impeccably were his tie not loosened and the top button of his shirt not undone. 

She let her gaze sweep across his form blatantly, not caring what he thought about her forward manner. If he couldn't deal with the real Lorelai, then he wasn't worth the trouble anyway.

He didn't seem to care, however, because his gaze was as openly admiring as hers had been.

Remembering his initial comment, Lorelai shrugged, "Who said I was a lady?"

He smiled.

Lorelai barely managed to swallow her gasp. If she thought he was good looking before, when he smiled…there were no words. He was gorgeous.

She grinned back, fully, and was pleased to see that he was as affected by her smile as she was by his.

Tilting her head to regard him better, Lorelai found herself wondering, _Why can't my parents ever set me up with a guy like him?_

"So, what made you bail on the party?" she asked, leaning against the railing.

He came up next to her, close enough for her to feel the heat from his arm – she was delighted to note that he was taller than her by a good margin, though not too tall. That would have bothered her as much as him being short would have.

He glanced at her, then back inside before replying dryly, "What didn't?"

__

Oh yeah, I like him. Lorelai smiled.

"No offense taken," she said breezily, in response to his answer.

He arched a brow, and Lorelai resisted the urge to trace it with her finger. The guy was deliciously gorgeous, and he seemed to maximize the effect of his good looks with every movement. She decided to answer his silent question, instead.

"My parents are the wonderful hosts," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "And behold my wonderful home."

He seemed surprised by that. "You're Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Yeah," she sighed heavily.

"Interesting," was his only comment.

She looked at him through the corner of one eye; "What's so interesting?"

He was fighting back a smile, the corners of his lips tugging upwards, and his eyes were bright with some hidden joke that she didn't get.

She looked away, into the night, but straightened when she felt something drape over her shoulders. She glanced down and saw that it was the blue blazer that he had been wearing.

She sent a sharp glance in his direction.

Hands in his pockets, he shrugged. "I'm heading in, thought you could use it more than me."

With that, he moved towards the doors. He paused when she called out to him, and turned slightly.

"Yeah?"

Pursing her lips, Lorelai asked, "What's your name?"

He grinned and opened the French doors.

"Christopher Hayden."

Then he was gone, leaving Lorelai gaping at the spot where he stood but a moment before.

Slowly, she turned around, looking back at the snow. _That was Christopher Hayden? Princeton guy?_

Biting her lip, Lorelai slowly began to smile. She hugged the blue blazer closer to her and sighed, contentedly.

It was snowing.

It was snowing, and something good had happened, finally.

__

But, Lorelai thought, thinking of the boy with the amazing smile, _it was worth the wait._

##################################################################

~Jade Hunter~


End file.
